


Extra Credit

by substepback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mild), Age Difference, College!AU, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Cas, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Professor!Cas, Public Sex, Student!Dean, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, also there's sorta a plot now, bottom!Dean, but it's mostly just porn, exhibtionism, porn without a plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substepback/pseuds/substepback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't pay attention in class because of his ridiculously hot professor. Novak notices, and offers him an extra credit opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knows Professor Novak is writing something on the board, but his back is to the room, so how in god's name is Dean supposed to concentrate on it? His professor's ass is simply spectacular, especially in those slacks, and infinitely more interesting than differential calculus.

Novak turns back around to face the class, explaining the equation he just wrote, but this doesn't improve Dean's concentration. In fact, it rather hinders it. Novak has a five o'clock shadow today. It's two in the afternoon. Holy shit, Dean is gonna fail this class. But it's hardly his fault his professor is so incredibly fucking hot!

Before long, class is over, and he's forced to tear his eyes away from Novak. He packs his things up slowly, then walks towards the door. He's one of the last students in the room, he notices uncomfortably. If he's gonna ask for extra credit, now's as good a time as any. But how exactly is he supposed to present his idea of what he wants to do for extra credit? "Hi, I'm failing your class because I can't stop staring at your ass, if you fuck the ever loving shit out of me can you give me a C?" He doesn't even know if Novak is into dudes. Shit, he'll ask another time.

He's just about to the door when he heard his name. 

"Mr. Winchester?" Novak calls in his gravelly voice. Holy hell, that voice does things to Dean. "Could we talk for a moment?"

Dean walks quickly back to the desk in the front of the room. "Sure," he says, his voice slightly husky. He's gonna make a complete ass of himself, isn't he?

"Dean - may I call you Dean? - well, Dean, it's come to my attention that you're failing this class." Dean looks down humbly. "And I'm not sure why. You're a very bright young man, and I know you can do much better than you currently are. So why aren't you?"

Dean runs his teeth over his lip, deliberating on how to answer. "I guess I've been a bit distracted," he finally says. 

"Yes, it seems you have, Dean." Novak's eyes bore into him, and Dean swallows. "And I think I may know what you've been distracted by."

"Yeah?" Dean can feel his voice threatening to break. Novak can't know, can he? Dean will probably die of embarrassment if he does. 

"You seem to be distracted by me." This is it. This is what death feels like. "And, truth be told, I'm rather distracted by you, too, Dean. You make teaching ever so very hard. Among other things."

What!? WHAT!? Did Novak just say what Dean thinks he said!?

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean blinks and swallows, trying to come to his senses. 

"I'd like to offer you an extra credit opportunity."

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you a C if I can bend you over this desk and fuck the daylights out of you."

"Yeah?" 

"Do you have any other words in your vocabulary, Dean?"

"Not any more, Professor."

"So you'll be taking this opportunity?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Then lock the door."

Dean does as he's told, letting the reality of what just happened sink in. And of what's about to happen. Could the single hottest person he's ever met have just offered to fuck him? And not just offered, asked? As if he wants this as much as Dean? Apparently, yes, he did, because as soon as Dean is within arms reach, Novak is grabbing his face roughly and slamming their lips together. 

Dean is surprised by the kiss, not only because he's still having a hard time believing what's happening right now, but because he didn't expect this level of passion. Kissing isn't really the sort of thing you do in a situation like this, which basically amounts to prostitution. And yet Novak's tongue is practically down his throat. 

Dean moans deeply, almost embarrassingly, against his professor's lips. Novak groans in response, one of his hands traveling from Dean's face to his crotch to rub his rock hard erection through his jeans. Dean wraps his hands in Novak's hair, pulling it as pleasure twists through his lower abdomen. 

"You're a noisy little thing," Novak murmurs, undoing Dean's belt as Dean moans again. His words make Dean let out yet another moan, and Novak chuckles as he undoes Dean's jeans. He rubs Dean roughly through his boxers, then pulls them down over his cock. It springs to attention, and Novak immediately takes it in his hand, stroking quickly. 

"This looks delicious," he growls in Dean's ear. Dean whimpers a curse, pulling harder on Novak's hair. "But I'd like to see your pretty little hole. Bet it's even better."

"Shit," Dean mewls, letting Novak spin him around and bend him over the desk. He grabs Dean’s hands, yanking them behind his back and lashing them together with his tie. God, Dean loves that tie. It’s always slightly loosened, and Dean spends quite a bit of time fantasizing about grabbing it. And now it’s wrapped around his wrists, biting pleasurably into the flesh, and sending shivers up and down his arms. 

Novak slowly pulls Dean’s jeans down below his ass, then kneels deliberately behind him. Dean groans, unable to believe that he's about to have his ass eaten by his professor. His fingers curl and his wrists strain in anticipation, but Novak does nothing. He seems to love just watching Dean become increasingly frustrated. 

Finally, Dean feels Novak's tongue brush feather light over his hole. He nearly shrieks, rocking back onto the sensation. Novak retracts his tongue, however, instead blowing a hot stream of air across Dean's hypersensitive skin. He slowly licks a circle around Dean's hole, his tongue dripping with saliva, then flicks it across quickly. 

As Novak continues to eat in this restrained manner, Dean turns into an complete moaning mess. He feels like he's gonna cum before Novak even gets anything inside of him. Luckily, Novak can sense this, and slips a finger in next to his tongue. This makes Dean moan even louder, and he lets out something that's nearly a sob when Novak crooks it, hitting his sweet spot. 

Novak quickly adds a second, third, and fourth finger, easing up on the tongue as he explores Dean, trying to figure out what makes him moan, groan, and mewl. Novak is very good at this, seeing as Dean is doing all three. 

Suddenly, Novak pulls his fingers out and stands up. 

"I was right," he growls, and Dean can hear a belt buckle clinking behind him. "That was delusions."

A zipper unzips, then a moment later, Dean can feel the head of Novak's cock pressing against his stretched hole. He moans breathily, taut with anticipation. He hears something rustling, then squirting, then feels Novak pull back for a moment as he lubes up. Then his cock is back, and slowly pressing into Dean. He groans as Novak brushes against all the best spots inside him, rocking his hips back to take more of him. He can hear Novak groan, too, obviously enjoying dean's eagerness.  
Novak pulls out as slowly as he entered until just the tip remains inside. Then suddenly he slams back in, and Dean shouts, grasping at thin air. Novak grasps his hips tightly, pulling them up and back as he starts up a punishing rhythm. 

Dean can't keep quiet. Curses and moans spill over his lips as pleasure encompasses every inch of his body. He can feel himself rapidly approaching orgasm, and presses back, taking Novak deeper. Novak twists his hips slightly, hitting Dean's sweet spot, and suddenly Dean’s practically screaming as he explodes with the single best orgasm of his life. Novak clamps his hand over Dean's mouth, muffling the sound as he cums along with him, groaning and thrusting through his orgasm before relaxing into Dean. Dean whimpers under him, shockwaves of pleasure still radiating through him. 

After a minute, Novak pulls out, and Dean whimpers at the lack of contact.

"You've made quite a mess, Dean," he growls, his voice about three octaves lower than usual. It sends chills down his spine. 

"S-sorry, Professor," he stammers, trying to regain his breath. 

"I'm sure you can find some way to make it up to me." He undoes Dean’s wrists, then Dean can hear him refastening his pants, and it occurs to him to do the same. He stands up, then says,

"I could suck your dick."

Novak smiles. "Would that you could, Dean. But I have another class to teach. So I think I'll have to take a rain check."

Dean nods, the reality of what just happened sinking into him.

“You think there’s anything I can do to raise my grade even more?” he asks, a smirk playing at the corners of his swollen lips.

“I can think of a few things.” Novak smiles at him, the strides purposefully from the room.

“Thanks, Professor!” Dean calls after him.

“Any time, Dean,” Novak replies, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak cashes in the rain check, then later he and Dean head back to his place

While the rest of the class is reviewing for the final, Dean is reviewing what it felt like to be fucked half to death by his professor. He spends the majority of his time in this fashion, to be honest, seeing as that was probably the greatest experience of his entire life.

It’s been a week since it happened, and Novak hasn’t spoken to him. Not that they’ve had a chance to interact, but still. Dean thought he was gonna get to suck his dick sometime soon, and maybe even have another one of those fantastic rimjobs. That was truly amazing. Novak’s tongue is incredibly talented.

Dean studies the professor. He looks just as dashingly disheveled as usual, his signature blue tie loosened, his top button undone, and his hair looking like he just fucked someone. And for all Dean knows, he did. He seems to be the type who doesn’t give a shit about proper conduct. Dean absolutely loves it.

Class is over before he knows it. Speaking of things he doesn’t know: what they did today. He’s probably gonna fail the midterm, and all that extra credit is gonna go to waste. Shit.

He packs up quickly, but he’s still the last person in the room. He tries to slink past Novak indiscreetly, but his professor stops him.

“Dean?” he says, glancing up from his briefcase. “I think I’ll cash in that rain check now.”

Dean looks up at him to see a smile spreading slowly across his face. “Sure. I still can’t concentrate, though. You think it could count as extra credit?”

“Absolutely.” Novak reaches out, and grasps Dean’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. He moves slowly, much more intimately than last time. Dean grabs his tie, kissing him back with an equally restrained passion. Novak’s free hand roams Dean’s body, finally settling on his ass, squeezing gently. Dean wraps one arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. Novak tastes like coffee and breath mints and flavorless chapstick, but the average combination feels exotic on this incredible man. Dean wants to taste this for the rest of his fucking life.

All too soon, Novak pulls back.

“Get on your knees,” he commands, cocking his eyebrow. The simple movement makes Dean feel a bit weak in the knees. Holy shit, he’s completely at Novak’s mercy, isn’t he? He simply can’t resist him and all the sexy little things he does. And he doesn’t even really care.

Dean kneels, looking up at Novak through his lashes. The professor stares down at him, sizing him up. Dean blinks, trying his best to appear enticing. Apparently it works, because Novak bites his lip and lets out a heavy sigh. He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling gently, before undoing his pants. He pulls them, along with his boxers, down to expose his erection to Dean. Dean grins. He really loves this dick.

He spits on his hand, then grasps the base of Novak’s cock and begins stroking slowly. Novak lets out a deep breath and buries his fingers in Dean’s hair. Dean tilts his head to lick around the base, then over the balls, which earns him a moan. He sucks along the underside of the shaft, never applying too much pressure, always making sure Novak wants just a little more. When he reaches the head, he sucks it into his mouth, then pulls back, releasing it before changing his angle and taking into his mouth again. He repeats the motion several times, listening happily to the groans Novak is attempting to hold back. He swirls his tongue around each time, running it over the slit where precum is starting to gather.

After a minute of teasing him, Dean takes Novak into his mouth as far as he can, wrapping his hand around what he can’t fit. He’s managed to train his gag reflex to be pretty much nonexistence, but Novak is fucking huge, and Dean feels a bit like coughing.

He pulls back, still not applying quite enough pressure, then bobs his head forward again. Novak tightens his grip on Dean’s hair and thrusts his hips up gently so that he’s practically fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean is ridiculously turned on by this, and he uses his free hand to rub himself through his jeans. Novak seems to enjoy watching him touch himself. His lips spread into a smile, and the pace of his breath and thrusts increase.

Dean continues to suck deeply, increasing the force, and taking Novak deeper so that he makes himself gag. Novak groans at the strangled noise, so Dean continues to do it. He actually kinda like the sensation. He moves the hand on his crotch to fondle Novak’s balls, which earns him another groan. Novak reaches behind him to brace himself on the desk, then begins thrusting in earnest. Dean moans and coughs around his cock, making Novak curse. Dean works his tongue along the underside and over the head as Novak’s thrusts become more erratic. A minute more, and Novak cums, yanking a Dean’s hair and crying out his name. Dean moans, sucking down his cum happily. As Novak’s thrusts dissipate, Dean switches to slowly jacking him off. Novak lets him work for a minute, looking down at him, a look of pure pleasure written across his face, then takes his cock back and tucks it into his pants.

“Stand up,” he commands, tugging on Dean’s hair. Dean obeys, watching Novak’s face carefully. “You’re very good at that.” He smiles, almost menacingly, his eyes boring into Dean’s. “But all those boys you let fuck your mouth in the bathroom at parties are gonna be out of luck from now on. You’re all mine. Understand?”

Dean moans and nods, unable to speak. His dick is throbbing painfully, and if Novak doesn’t do anything about it soon, he’s gonna have to run to the bathroom to jerk off before his next class.

“I’m gonna see you tonight,” Novak says, snapping Dean back to attention. “I’ll meet you at The Buzz Shack at six.” Novak somehow manages to make that sound sexy. “And don’t you dare cum before then. We’re gonna sit and drink coffee and I’m gonna watch you writhe. Okay?”

Fuck, this is gonna be hard. But Dean feels more than up to the challenge. He looks down to make sure the bulge in his jeans isn’t too conspicuous, then heads out, only glancing back at Novak once.

Six o’clock can’t come fast enough. Physics is absolutely awful. Dean feels like he’s about to cum the entire time, and the fact that no one knows how horny he is (hopefully) only turns him on more.

When he's finally out of class, be walks quickly to The Buzz Shack. Novak is already there, sitting at an isolated table in the corner, grading papers. Dean gets a coffee and sits down across from him.

"You still hanging on, Dean?" Novak asks him, looking up from an essay.

"Barely," he replies, fidgeting, though that only makes it worse. Holy shit, his dick hurts, but it also feels amazing. He just needs to cum so badly. He hopes Novak will take pity on him and get him off soon.

"You want me to help you with your little problem, don't you?" Novak's piercing blue eyes bore into Dean's. It's very distracting.

"It might not be as big as yours, but I wouldn't call it little," Dean blurts out without thinking.

Novak cracks a smile. "Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Something will have to be done about that."

Dean quite nearly spills his load then and there. Fuck, tonight will be amazing.

"You're thinking about the rest of our night, aren't you?" Novak asks, scanning Dean's face. Dean nods. "I want you to fantasize. Right now. Think the dirtiest thoughts you can without cumming," Novak growls. "And then on the drive back to my place, you're gonna tell me everything you thought of."

Dean takes a deep breath, then does as he's told.

_He's pressed up against the door of an apartment. Novak is kissing him forcefully as he fumbles with the key._

_"Fuck it," he says suddenly, letting the key fall to the ground. He reaches down to undo Dean's jeans. They're in full view of anyone walking by, but neither one gives a shit. In fact, Novak says,_

_"I'm gonna show you off to all my neighbors. Anyone who comes down the hall is gonna get to watch me fuck you."_

_Dean turns around and plants his hands on the door. Novak drops Dean's pants to around his ankles, then pulls down his own. He thrusts deeply into Dean's pre-stretched ass, and -_

Dean has to stop to keep from cumming. He's breathing heavily, and his cheeks burn. Holy fuck, he must look a mess. Novak is smiling at him. He pushes a piece of paper across the table.

_What would you like me to do to you right now if it wasn't very much illegal?_

A lot of things. Dean would like him to do a lot of things to him right now. He smiles up at Novak, then closes his eyes.

_Novak reaches out under the table to grab Dean's dick through his jeans. He rubs him slowly for a moment, making Dean moan, then stands up and pulls Dean out of his chair._

_"Undress," he instructs, and Dean feels mortification shoot through him._

_"In front of everyone?" He's as turned on as he is embarrassed he realizes._

_"Do you all wanna see me fuck him?" Novak asks the other patrons. They nod enthusiastically. "Then yes, in front of everyone."_

_Dean strips down until he's completely naked. It's an amazing sensation, to know everyone is inspecting his body, and judging by the looks on their faces, liking what they see. Novak shoves him over a table -_

And once again, Dean has to stop. He looks up at Novak, who's looking pretty damn aroused himself.

"You don't look like you're gonna last much longer," he whispers, and Dean nods enthusiastically. "We ought to head out then."

Novak stands up, and Dean follows suit. They walk across a large lawn, then cut through the physical science building to the lot where Novak's car is parked. They drive to his apartment in silence. Novak doesn't seem particularly interested in getting to know Dean, but he's not offended by it. What they have feels primarily physical. The small talk of dates and car rides seems completely unnecessary.

The hall isn't quite as nice as Dean imagined, but he still wouldn't mind being fucked in the middle of it. Novak lets them into a small, sparsely furnished living room/dining room area, with a kitchen behind a rather flimsy looking bar. A door on the other side of the room looks to lead to the bedroom.

Novak wastes no time with formalities. "Take down your pants and bend over the table," he commands, and Dean doesn't hesitate to comply. Novak stands behind him, gently spreading his cheeks apart. He bends over, and quickly licks over Dean's hole once, twice, three times before Dean lets out a hoarse cry and explodes, rocking back into Novak's tongue.

Novak licks slow circles around Dean's hole as he rides out his orgasm. When Dean finally begins to go soft again, Novak stands up and pulls up Dean's pants. Dean simply stands there, his face pressed against the table, and his knees threatening to give out on him.

"Shit," he finally moans, sliding into his knees.

"Worth the wait?" Novak asks, his voice husky.

"So worth it." Dean collapses into his back, closing his eyes. "You have a fucking fabulous tongue."

"So I've been told. Now, I think we ought to discuss how our relationship will work." Novak pulls out a chair and sits down. "Obviously you can't tell anyone seeing as I'd lose my job. Though that pretty little ass is definitely worth the risk."

Dean moans softly from the floor.

“Now, judging by what I’ve seen of you, you seem pretty kinky. Which is amazing, because hot kinky young guys are just my type.” Dean moans again. “Especially noisy ones. And you’re nothing if not noisy.

“But I think we should decide which kinks we’d like to explore preliminarily. For instance, I’d very much like to tie you up and do some positively abominable things to you. I’d like to see you dressed up in a whole array of costumes, and I wouldn’t mind putting some on myself, if you enjoy that. And, truth be told, I’d rather like you to call me daddy.”

Dean groans. “Oh, fuck yes, Daddy.”

Novak smiles down at him. “Good boy.”

Dean practically mewls at that. God, he loves being praised. And calling people Daddy. Or Mommy. Honestly, that probably has some whacky psychological implications, but he doesn’t really give a shit.

“First, I think we should work on that smart little mouth of yours, babyboy,” Novak growls. He really growls a lot. It’s probably the hottest thing ever, Dean thinks. “Can’t be sarcastic with my dick down your throat.”

“I can try,” Dean shoots back sleepily.

“You seem tired, sweety,” Novak says softly, his manner completely changed. Dean kinda likes it. Novak kneels down next to him, gently stroking his hair. “You wanna take a nap before Daddy fucks you so hard you black out?”

Holy shit, Dean cannot believe this man. How can he say something so horrifically dirty in such a sweet tone?

“Yes, please, Daddy,” he replies, sitting up. Novak wraps his arms around him, somehow managing to pick him up effortlessly. It rather turns Dean on. He carries him into the bedroom and sets him on the bed, then slowly begins peeling off his clothes. He caresses him gently as he works, occasionally stopping to kiss his thighs or stomach or neck. When Dean’s in nothing but his boxers, Novak tucks him under the covers, then places a soft kiss to his forehead. Within minutes, Dean is fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues...

When Dean wakes up, it's dark outside the window. Novak isn't in the room, but the door is ajar, and soft light spills through. He sits up, stretching, then stands slowly and wanders into the living room.

Novak looks up when the door opens. He's sitting at the at the table, hunched over his laptop.

"Hey, babyboy," he says, smiling at Dean. "You have a nice nap?"

"Yes, Daddy," Dean replies, walking over to where Novak is sitting. He hesitates a moment, then climbs onto his lap. Novak sighs happily, and Dean grins. "You gonna fuck me now Daddy?"

"Daddy has to finish his work first, babyboy," Novak murmurs in his ear. Never have such dull words sounded so seductive. Dean feels himself becoming increasingly aroused, and presses his ass into Novak's crotch.

"But Daddy, I need to be fucked," Dean whines, trying his best to give Novak some puppy eyes. Novak smiles at him, then kisses his forehead.

"I know, baby," he says in that same caring tone, which feels so out of place on his lips, yet also so very right. Dean adores it. He feels so adored and cared for, but also like he might be punished for doing even the tiniest thing wrong. It makes him want to do a lot of very wrong things. "Tell you what. You can suck my cock while I grade these quizzes, then I'll fuck you within an inch of your life. How's that sound, babyboy?"

Dean moans softly. "That sounds excellent, Daddy."

Novak reaches between his legs to rub him gently through his boxers. "Very good, babyboy. But make sure you aren't quite as good as last time. I don't think I can concentrate if you do that again."

Dean grins at the praise, then climbs off Novak's lap and drops to his knees in front of his Daddy. He unfastens his pants, then pulls out his cock, which is already about half hard. He wets his hand, then begins by simply jerking him off to harden him up. Once Novak is properly erect, Dean takes the head of his cock between his lips, sucking gently. He swirls his tongue around it, then flicks it across the slit. Novak groans. Dean continues working carefully at the head until Novak reaches down to grab his hair. He pushes Dean's head forward so that he's taking almost as much of Novak as he can without choking.

"There we go, babyboy," Novak breathes heavily, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Now suck."

Dean does as he's told, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking not too hard or too rapidly, but not too lackadaisically either. He makes sure to use his tongue a bit, but not a great deal. He wants to make sure Novak wants more so that he'll hurry up and fuck him. Just the thought of it has Dean fully hard, the muscles in his ass and thighs contracting in anticipation. He sighs heavily, feeling pretty amazing. He loves the weight of Novak's cock on his tongue, the feelings spreading through his abdomen, the way Novak periodically strokes his hair, the contractions of his ass.

After about ten minutes, Dean can feel Novak beginning to get distractingly aroused. At first, he tries to let up on the pressure and pace a bit, not wanting his Daddy to be unhappy with him. Then he realizes that if he makes Novak a bit upset, it'll just mean a harder fucking, and maybe even a spanking or the likes. And anyways, he'll fuck Dean sooner, and isn't that what he wants after all? So Dean increases his speed, sucks nearly as hard as he can, takes him deeper, and even brings his free hand up to play with Novak's balls. The new and heightened sensations make Novak groan, his fingers locking in Dean's hair, which makes him moan happily around Novak's cock. This plan is working, and it's working well.

Novak tries to hang on at first, then instructs Dean to stop it, but Dean only takes him deeper, coughing contentedly. When it's apparent Dean isn't gonna let up unless Novak gives him a better reason than having to work, he gives up. He tugs on Dean's hair, yanking him off his cock, then out from under the table and into a standing position. Dean looks down at him. His face is stone, sharp and emotionless, save for a flash of anger - or perhaps it's simply passion - at the corners of his eyes.

"You're being very bad, baby," Novak growls. The sweetness is somehow still in his voice, only now it has a sickness and a layer of sarcasm to it. It's the hottest thing Dean's ever heard. "You ignored me. Twice. You were a greedy little slut. And you know what happens to greedy little sluts, babyboy? They get punished. Now take down those boxers and bend over the table."

A moan slips involuntarily past Dean's lips. Holy shit, Novak is the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. He got to choke on his cock, and now he's gonna get spanked. And then he's gonna get fucked. He's basically in heaven here.

He pulls his boxers carefully over his cock, then steps out of them and bends over the table. Novak stands up behind him, and Dean hears him zip up his pants.

"We're gonna use the red, yellow, green safe word system, okay?" he says, gently running a hand over Dean's ass. "Red means absolutely not, yellow means okay but be careful and you might wanna stop, and green means fuck yes. Yes and no no longer have any meaning here, understand? You use your safewords, or I won't be able to understand you. But the second you say 'red', I'll stop without a moment's hesitation. You can start by using one to demonstrate your understanding."

Dean moans, then says, "Green, Daddy."

Novak bends over to kiss the place where his lower back becomes the top of his ass, and Dean shivers happily. "Excellent, babyboy," he murmurs, brushing his fingers over Dean's back. "Now you're gonna get punished for being so fucking greedy."

Dean is about to thank his Daddy for disciplining him, when a sharp slap to the upper right side of his ass makes him shriek. Novak hits him again and again, moving in a zigzag across Dean's tender flesh. Dean moans, whines, and begs him to hit harder, and he can hear by Novak's quickened breath that it's turning him on as much as it is Dean.

When Novak hits him squarely in the center of his ass, he cries out "Daddy!" pressing back onto his palm. Novak groans, and begins to move faster, clearly wanting to get to the part where his dick is buried in Dean's ass. And as much as Dean is enjoying being spanked, he's pretty excited for that part, too.

Finally, Novak reaches the bottom of Dean's ass, places one more whack in the center, then pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He's about to squirt it onto his fingers when he pauses.

"Let's go into the bedroom, babyboy," he says, caressing Dean's lower back. "I've got some toys we can play with."

"Fuck yeah or green or whatever," Dean says excitedly, straightening up. His ass is pretty damn sore, but he manages to follow Novak to the bedroom with some dignity. He hopes he'll have it all taken away by the time his Daddy is done with him.

Novak walks over to the dresser and opens the bottom drawer. Dean takes the opportunity to admire his ass. Dear god, he want to touch it. Maybe his Daddy will let him ride him at some point, and then he could touch every part of him, worship that beautiful body.

Novak takes two pairs of handcuffs out of the drawer, then straightens up, much to Dean’s dismay. He walks over to Dean, eyeing him carefully. Dean experiences the same feeling he had felt while fantasizing about undressing in public: a feeling of being exposed and judged, yet also in control and admired. It makes his cock twitch a bit. Novak notices, and smirks.

“You like showing off for Daddy?” he asks, cocking his head to appraise Dean from a different angle.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean answers. Oh, god, he’s turned on. It’s more than just aroused, it’s that dull ache of horniness one gets when one hasn’t had good sex in a while. That need to be fucked. It’s one of his favorite feelings in the world.

“You wanna show Daddy how you touch yourself when you think of him, babyboy?”

Dean groans and nods, reaching down to take his cock in his hand, stroking gently seeing as his hand is dry. But Novak shakes his head, smiling.

“That’s not what you do when you think of Daddy fucking you, is it?” Dean looks at him curiously. “Don’t you stick those fingers somewhere else, baby?”

Oh! Novak wants him to finger fuck himself? Lubeless? He sticks a finger in his mouth, getting it as wet as possible, then slips it down between his cheeks to explore his hole. Oh god, that feels good. He locks eyes with his Daddy, and pleasure shoots through him, making his stomach contract and his hips buck. Novak smiles again.

“Be a good boy and turn around so Daddy can see you fuck yourself.”

Dean turns and bends over a bit. He hears Novak groan softly, and takes that as a sign to do more. He moves his finger more quickly, twisting it as he does, making himself let out a series of breathy moans. He uses his other hand to spread his cheeks, showing off for Novak, putting on display what he’ll get to claim as soon as he sees fit. He sees fit about a minute later when we walks over to Dean, grabs his hands, and slaps a pair of cuffs on them. He presses against Dean, his breath fast, his cheeks flushed. Dean can feel the heat radiating off of him. Dean feels as if he’s moved from his daddy mode to his dom mode, and holy shit does he love it.

Novak drags him over to the bed by his arm, then tosses him down, pushing him onto his stomach and pulling his ass into the air. He uses the second pair of cuffs on Dean’s ankles, pulling his knees apart and pressing on his back so that he’s in a position in which he can be properly fucked. Novak stands up and quickly strips down, then pulls a very large bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. He kneels behind Dean, his legs on either side of Dean’s.

Dean hears him fiddling with the lube, and whines in anticipation, wiggling his ass slightly. He’s rewarded with a spank, which makes him moan. God, he loves that feeling. Almost as much as he loves Novak’s lubed up fingers sliding into him, pulling and stretching at him, preparing him to be fucked.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Novak growls, and the clichéd line sounds like the dirtiest thing Dean’s ever heard. “You’re gonna blackout when you cum. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow. You’ll have to stay here while I’m at work, and then when I get home I’m gonna fuck you again. All my neighbors are gonna know I’m your daddy cuz you’re gonna be screaming it all night.”

Dean moans helplessly. God damn is his Daddy good at dirty talk.

“You got anything to say, little slut?” Novak runs his fingers over Dean’s sweet spot, making him mewl.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Dean whines, then adds, “Please, Daddy, please!”

“God boy, begging for my cock.” Dean mewls again. “Is that what you want, babyboy? You want Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, please, Daddy! Fuck, Daddy, I want your big cock!” Good god, could Novak just hurry up and fuck him already?

“What a good little boy,” Novak murmurs as he pulls his fingers out of Dean’s stretched hole. Dean can hear him fiddling with the lube again, then suddenly his cock is pressing into his hole and Dean screams. His hands and feet strain at the cuffs, and he rocks his hips back to take as much of his Daddy as possible as Novak fucks him harder than he’s ever been fucked.

Dean loses all sense of time. All he knows his Novak and pleasure, such pure, near indescribable pleasure. He doesn’t know what the noises he’s making are; he might be moaning or begging or screaming, but he honestly can’t tell.

Novak isn’t just fucking his ass; he’s fucking his entire body. Dean can hear him cursing and groaning, and a scream rises in his throat. He lets it out into the mattress, but it’s noiseless, at a frequency above the range of human hearing. His face is pressed against a slightly scratchy comforter, and he enjoys the extra stimulation. Novak uses one hand to angle Dean’s hips and the other to wrap around the back of his neck. Novak leans forward, moving the hand to choke Dean, who can hardly stand the pleasure. He screams again, but this time the lack of air is what muffles it. He’ never actually been choked like this: to the point where he can’t actually breath. But he loves it. God, he loves it. He can’t stand how good this feels. His dick is throbbing painfully. He just needs half a second of stimulation on it, and then he’ll explode. And he hopes to god that Novak is right about him blacking out. That’ll also be a new experience, and it sounds like a pretty fucking great one.

The sex might last thirty seconds or thirty minutes; Dean has no idea. But suddenly, Novak cries out “Fuck!” and Dean feel his Daddy’s cock spasm in his ass, and then the hand is removed from his hip and brought down to his cock and with one quick pump he’s spilling his load with a scream of “Daddy!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I haven’t had a lot of time to write recently. And I personally don’t feel like this part is as good as the others, but I promise Part 5 will be up by Wednesday, and it will be fabulous

Dean’s pretty sure he blacked out because the next thing he knows, he’s lying on his stomach, his hands and feet still chained. Novak is stretched out next to him, admiring him as he slowly returns to consciousness. This is the first time Dean’s seen him fully naked, he realizes, and he likes what he sees. Novak’s abs and arms are well defined, and his thighs are perhaps the most beautiful on the planet. Dean whimpers contentedly.

“That good, babyboy?” Novak asks, stroking Dean’s cheek.

“So good, Daddy,” Dean replies, his voice hoarse. He coughs, and his throat feels raw. “Daddy, my throat hurts,” he whispers, looking up at Novak.

“I’m sorry baby.” Novak seems genuinely concerned. “Was I too rough?”

“No, Daddy, not at all.”

“Good. Now let’s get you out of those cuffs, okay?”

Dean nods, and Novak stands up. Dean lets himself slip into a state of semi-consciousness. He feels the cuffs being removed, and hears his Daddy moving about, but he hasn’t the faintest idea as to what he’s doing. 

After a few minutes, Novak climbs back onto the bed. He’s holding a damp washcloth, which he uses to clean Dean up, rolling him over to wipe off his stomach. He then proceeds to help Dean into his dress shirt, softly caressing his body as he goes. The shirt smells like like Novak, and it makes Dean feel safe and happy, as does the way Novak is touching him. He places soft kisses to the bruises on Dean’s neck and hips, then tucks him under the covers. He climbs in next to him, pulling Dean into his chest. A few minutes later, Dean is fast asleep.  
Dean awakes in his Daddy's arms. He moans softly, snuggling closer to his chest, and pressing his ass back against his boxer clad crotch. Novak kisses the top of his head. 

"You ready for more, babyboy?" he murmurs, holding Dean tightly. 

"Always, Daddy," Dean replies. 

Novak smiles into his hair. "I thought we could play with some more toys."

"Awesome, Daddy." Dean loves the feeling of the word in his mouth. He tries to say it as often as possible. 

Novak kisses Dean's head again, then extricates his arm from underneath him and climbs out of bed. Dean whines when he leaves, but sits up excitedly when he see that Novak is getting something out of the bottom drawer of the dresser. 

"What're we gonna play with, Daddy?" Dean asks, yawning and stretching. 

"First of all, we're gonna use the same safewords as last time, okay babyboy?" Dean nods. "Now I'm gonna tie you to the bed, little slut."

Dean moans. He loves it when Novak calls him that. 

"Take off my shirt and lie down on top of the covers," Novak instructs, and Dean obeys. Novak proceeds to lash Dean's wrists and ankles to the bedposts with soft rope. It feels tight and slippery against his skin, which is a bit sore from the cuffs, and he savors the sensation, sighing. 

"Don't you have work, Daddy?" he asks as Novak rummages through the drawer again. 

"I called in sick. I have a babyboy to take care of after all."

Dean grins. "You take such good care of me, Daddy."

Novak simply smiles, then walks back over to the bed, a ballgag in his hand. "I'm gonna gag you," he says softly. "That okay, babyboy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Dean replies. "It's very fucking okay."

"Love that enthusiasm." Novak lifts Dean's head and affixes the gag, then walks back over to the drawer. He removes something outside of Dean's view, then comes back to kneel between his legs. He sets the object down beside him, then begins gently kissing Dean's stomach and hips. Dean breathes deeply, loving the feeling of Novak's soft lips on his sensitive skin. Novak sucks around the base of his cock, making him moan, then moves to suck bruises into his inner thighs. 

"Gonna mark you all up," he murmurs, biting at Dean's skin. "Everybody's gonna know you're my babyboy." 

Dean moans around the gag, his wrists pulling at the ropes as he relishes in Novak's words. Novak grips his upper thighs, holding them down so he can better focus his markings. Dean lets himself relax into the pleasure, all else wiped from his mind. It feels fucking amazing. 

Novak reaches the tops of his thighs, then begins working around his cock again, and then down towards his hole. He uses less teeth, but he still delivers the occasional bite, making Dean let out little squeals and moans. 

After he feels Dean is sufficiently aroused, which Dean felt was the moment he woke up in nothing but Novak's shirt, but to was their own opinion, Novak picks up a bottle of lube, puts some on his fingers, and begins working at Dean's hole. In this state of heightened arousal, this turns Dean into an utter mess, moaning relentlessly as he struggles against his bonds. Novak smiles, enjoying watching his babyboy writhe from just his fingers.   
Dean gives his mind over utterly to the sensations. He rolls his hips down, trying to take more of his Daddy's fingers. Novak slips in a third finger, crooking them to hit Dean's sweet spot, making him quite nearly scream. 

Suddenly, Novak removes his fingers, and Dean whimpers loudly. Novak picks up the toy beside him. Dean stares at it, feeling a mix of excitement and trepidation. It's a very large, very strong looking vibrator. Dean hasn't played around with vibes much, and when he has, they've always been significantly smaller. But the prospect of having that up his ass does make his dick twitch in a delightful way.   
Novak applies some lube to it, then touches it to Dean's hole. Dean tries to roll onto it, but Novak pulls it back slightly. 

"Gonna fuck you with this, little slut," Novak growls, squinting his eyes and cocking his eyebrow. Dean groans as a wave of pleasure hits him. "And you aren't gonna cum till I say, okay babyboy?"

Dean groans and nods, not sure he'll be able to hold out for very long.

Novak presses the vibe slowly into Dean, letting him adjust to its size. Dean moans as Novak pumps it gently, pressing in a little further each time. He angles it to brush against all the right spots, and Dean arches his back, moaning. Novak smirks, watching the effect he has on his babyboy.   
Novak continues to gently pump until the vibe is in as deep a it can safely go, then picks up a remote and clicks a button on it. Dean moans pornographically as the vibe buzzes to life. He writhes, arching his back and bucking his hips as his wrists and ankles strain against their bonds.   
Novak stands up suddenly.

“I’m gonna go work now. If you cum, you’ll be in an immense amount of trouble.”

He’s gonna leave Dean here!? Oh, god, he’s taking the remote with him. Dean watches helplessly as Novak walks out of the room. He can hear him sitting down at the table and shuffling papers. And then suddenly the vibrations intensify and Dean screams. It takes everything he has not to shoot his load, but he hangs on somehow.   
Within minutes, he’s soaked in sweat. He pants and moans as the vibrations send inescapable feelings of pleasure coursing through him. He lets out a scream when the gyrations of his hips press the vibe right against his sweet spot, which his daddy clearly enjoys because a moment later, the vibrations increase again. Dean can’t even scream, only whine hoarsely as he focuses his entire mind on not cumming.

His knees bend up as he drives his ass into the bed, his back arching, but the ropes stop him from pulling them up too far, so he digs in his heels and lifts his ass, but that doesn’t do anything either. He wiggles his hips, trying to get it to a better spot, but the pleasure just keeps increasing.   
And then Novak turns it down. Dean breathes out a heavy sigh of, “Daddy,” around the gag, letting himself relax onto the vibe. He simply lets the vibrations roll through him, keeping him near the edge, but not in any imminent danger of cumming. 

His mind wanders, thinking about Novak. He thinks about what it would be like to kiss every inch of his skin, to caress it gently, then to ride him until Dean can’t even scream. It would be absolutely amazing, he decides as his dick throbs painfully.

Novak turns it up again. Dean writhes, sobbing and gasping soundlessly. 

And then his daddy is there, sitting on the bed beside him, cupping his face, kissing him gently.

“It’s okay, babyboy,” he murmurs into Dean’s lips. “You can cum soon. Just hang on a little longer for Daddy, okay?”

Dean whimpers and nods, and Novak turns it up once more. Dean screams silently, his entire torso bucking off the bed. He’s about five seconds from exploding, and Novak can tell, because he says,

“You can cum now, babyboy.”

Dean screams and sobs as he spills his load across his stomach with such intensity that some of the of it splatters across his chin. He feels hot tears running down his face, which is already drenched in sweat. 

“Daddy,” he whimpers, still writhing. “Daddy, please.”

Novak switches off the vibe, then kisses him again, licking the cum from his chin. 

“What is it, baby?” he asks.

Dean just whimpers as the tremors begin to subside. Novak gently lifts his head, then unfastens the gag.

“Tell me, babyboy. What do you want?”

“T-that felt so good, Daddy,” Dean stammers. “But it was too good. It almost hurt, Daddy.” 

“I’m sorry, babyboy.” Novak whispers, placing a soft kiss on his nose. “Let’s get that vibe out of you, untie you, then maybe get you something to eat?”

“You don’t wanna cum, Daddy?” 

Novak smiles. “You want to watch me cum, baby?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.” Dean tries his best to look innocent.

“Alright. But I’m cumming on you, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

Novak looks at him curiously. “What a little slut,” he growls, moving to kneel on the bed next to Dean and unfastening his pants. He pulls out his cock, which Dean notices is rock hard just from watching him, then begins slowly jerking off. He runs his free hand through his hair, pulling at it, then his hips buck as he orgasms, spilling his load across Dean’s stomach. Dean moans as Novak curses, both panting. 

“Fuck, babyboy,” Novak groans. “You’re such a little slut. I love it so much.”

Dean lets out a satisfied moan, looking up at his daddy.

“Now I think I’m gonna give you a bath. Would you like that, babyboy?”

Novak is back in his comforting daddy mode, and Dean smiles happily. 

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

Novak unties him, kissing the bruises on his wrists and ankles, then goes into the bathroom to run the bath.  
Dean lies on the bed, the vibe still in his ass, which is feeling incredibly sensitive. But if his daddy wants it to stay in him, he’ll leave it there. He’ll do whatever his daddy says if it means more orgasms like that.


End file.
